¡Me casare con Draco Malfoy!
by PelusitaBlack93
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras que casarte con tu peor enemigo? ¿Como prepar una boda sin matarte? ¿Juramento Inquebrantable? Una historia nueva...
1. Chapter 1

**¡ME CASARE CON DRACO MALFOY!**

CAPITULO 1.

**DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN TODOS SON OBRA DE J.K.R.**

* * *

Hermione caminaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo…

Ella iba muy bien arreglada aunque su cara la tapaba el velo blanco, su vestido era largo y muy bonito y en las manos traía un ramo de flores, subió la cabeza y el pudo verla.

Noto con cierto temor que él la veía con desagrado, con una sonrisa en la boca como si algo planeara.

No quería llegar quería correr y salir de ahí sabía que algo iba suceder pero, no podía algo la detenía, volteaba a las bancas a pedir ayuda pero, no había nadie…

No podía creerlo…

Nadie había asistido a su boda, cuándo llego al altar el, le descubría la cara y la veía con repulsión, no podía ser, se suponía que el la amaba o al menos eso creía…

La ceremonia dio inició el Padre comenzó a hablar y ella quería llorar.

Cuando el Padre digo Draco Malfoy aceptas como esposa a Hermione Jean Granger el sonrió y ella tímidamente también pensando que todo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación pero, no- Draco dijo casi en un susurro

- Nunca, nunca me casaría con una sangre sucia inmunda como tú.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, no pudo evitar que gruesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos haciéndolo todo borroso, de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en alguna parte de su estomago, cuándo bajo su vista hacia su vientre, pudo observar una gran mancha de sangre, gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían desde su estomago hacia la parte de abajo de su vestido manchándolo horriblemente a su paso, ella caía de rodillas y veía a Draco pidiéndole ayuda –Draco se soltaba a reír a carcajadas alzaba su mano y alguien la tomaba, pudo ver con temor a Pansy Parkinson como reía con él.

–Draco ¿por qué? -Decía Hermione en un susurro

- ¿Qué por que?- dijo él aún entre risas- ¡Ja! Crees que me casaría con alguien como tu, asquerosa sangre sucia

Ella caía al suelo completamente y veía como Draco y Pansy salían de la iglesia tomados de la mano - su visión se tornaba mas borrosa… no entendía ¿por que? ¿Por qué?...

Hermione se despertó exaltada, con la respiración entre cortada, - ¡_uf! Menos mal que había sido un sueño _- pensaba, mientras se levantaba volteó y se encontró con la mirada de una pelirroja que al verla le sonrió.

–Buenos días Hermione ¿otra pesadilla?

-Sí -respondió con un suspiro Hermione

-No te preocupes - La consoló Ginny - Yo estaré ahí para cuidarte.

-Gracias Ginny, mejor amiga no podría tener.

Ginny contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bien iré a bañarme

-Sí aquí te espero –respondió Ginny.

-Gracias ¡ya regreso!- le gritó Hermione desde la puerta del baño.

Quince minutos después salía Hermione arreglada.

_- ¿_Estas lista para desayunar con el joven Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny burlándose.

-Corrección Ginny, ¿Estas tu lista para soportarlo?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ME CASARE CON DRACO MALFOY!**

CAPITULO 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NINGUNO, ME PERTENECE TODOS SON OBRA DE J.K.R.**

* * *

-¿Yo? ¡Oh! Yo no me casare con él, así que sí, sí estoy lista - le dijo contenta Ginny.

-¡Uf! Ni me lo recuerdes, pensar que tendré que casarme con Malfoy.

-¿Y que soñabas? – preguntaba Ginny curiosa

-Ohm… Pues soñé otra vez con mi boda, pero fue horrible además de que yo decía "amar" a Malfoy ¿Quién podría amar a alguien como él?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-Mm... Pues Parkinson, recuerda que estaba loca por él y creo que aún, así que será mejor que te cuides, quizás podría hechizarte y…

-Ginny por favor no me provoques.

-¡Huy! Perdón ya cásate, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba pronto lo harás.

-Si me sigues molestando te lanzare un _crucio_ y ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

-Bien, Bien…

-¡HERMIONE! No pensaras salir así ¿verdad?- grító Ginny con horror

-Sí, ¿que tiene de malo?

-Hermione ir así vestida a una "cita" es un sacrilegio contra la moda y citas, no, no, no, a veces me pregunto como eres la chica mas inteligente de todo Howgarts, si ni si quiera sabes de moda, pero no te preocupes aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, Mm... a ver –mientras se disponía a revisar el guardarropa de Hermione

-¡Ah! – Suspiró Hermione derrotada- Además que tiene salir así, sí la dichosa cita es en Hogsmeade y para ser precisos en las tres escobas y con el Huroncito, y no es una cita precisamente romántica, así que, que importa.

-¿Y que? Demuéstrale que eres una chica.

-Ginny por sí no lo has notado soy una chica.

­

-Es verdad, bueno a lo que me refiero es que Malfoy vea que aparte de ser una chica inteligente, también vea que eres bonita y que tienes un gran corazón Gryffindor que no se hará menos por un Slytherin.

-¿Eh? Gracias Ginny lo que dices es muy lindo, pero y eso que tiene que ver que yo vaya vestida así.

-Mm... No se tu solo ponte esto y ya- le dijo mientras le aventaba la ropa.

-¿Esto? Pero Ginny ¿no crees que esta muy ajustado?

-No, ¡claro que no! es mucho mejor que ponerse tus camisas casi de la talla de Hagrid.

-Mis camisas no son de la talla de Hagrid.

-Bueno de las de Umbrigde.

...

-Jeje, era una broma, bueno nos ¿vamos?

-Sí claro, si no hay de otra.

Ambas chicas salieron de los dormitorios rumbo a Hogsmeade, atrayendo la mirada de varios chicos especialmente Hermione,- Ginny ¿por que me miran todos de esa forma tan?

-Por que te ves bien.

-¡Ah!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Acababa de comenzar su último año de el trío de oro en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, Hermione ahora era la prometida de Draco Malfoy y todo gracias a que en la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort de que claro el niño que vivió y sus dos grandes amigos salieron victoriosos, Hermione salvo de la muerte a el hijo de una Narcisa arrepentida, que desesperada por salvar a su hijo paso toda la información que poseía sobre el Lord oscuro a la Orden del Fénix, ganándose así la protección de estos y de no pisar Azkaban, pero como ha beses todo no sale como uno quiere fue descubierta por su hermana Bellatrix quien considerándola un traidora que no merecía vivir, intento asesinarla, no lográndolo pero si dejándola al borde de la muerte y cuando Hermione y la Orden del Fénix lograron salvar a Draco, como última petición de Narcissa le pidió a Draco que le gustaría verlo casado con Hermione y ella al saber que se negaría le ordeno que hiciera un juramento inquebrantable y este al ser la última petición de su madre así lo hizo… Y a Hermione le hizo prometer que se casaría con el, pero claro todo esto a espaldas de los amigos de Hermione y de toda la comunidad mágica, las únicas personas que lo sabían era Ginny quien se había desmayado cuando Hermione se lo contó, Theodore Nott quien se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Draco y Nadie más… Deseaban mantenerlo en secreto, muy secreto ya que si todos se enteraban seria un escándalo, además de que no les haría gracias decir que estaban comprometidos…_

_­_

_Por eso les hicieron jurar a ambos amigos que no dijeran nada._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Después de una larga caminata y unas cuantas carreras, llegaron justo a tiempo al lugar indicado.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si? –respondía la aludida

-¿Estas segura de que te acompañe? Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí esperándote.

-Por supuesto que sí, vamos – decía mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía dentro del local.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ME CASARE CON DRACO MALFOY!**

CAPITULO 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NINGUNO, ME PERTENECE TODOS SON OBRA DE J.K.R.**

-¿Harry?

-¿Si Ron?

-¿Has visto a Hermione o a Ginny? No las eh visto en el desayuno, no están en la biblioteca, ni en los jardines y sinceramente ya me estoy preocupando –suspiró un angustiado Ron.

-Tranquilízate Ron probablemente estén en las reuniones secretas, esas que hacen Lavender y Parvati, todos los sábados.

-No lo creó – interrumpió la voz de Deán Thomas- Esta mañana las he visto salir temprano hacia los jardines y las reuniones de las chismosas esas son hasta la noche.

-¿Y tu como sabes que son hasta la noche?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo importante, es que estaban buscando a Ginny y a Hermione ¿no?

-Sí tienes razón, vamos a buscarlas Ron.

-Sí, sí, vamos.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**_-Come, come, come into my world_ **_**–**__tarareaba una Linda rubia de grandes ojos azules y un lindo cabello rubio, por que a pesar de seguir siendo una chica inocente y extraña, Luna Lovegood, ya era toda una mujer, sus ojos habían tomado un azul mas claro, su cabello que ahora le llegaba a mitad de espalda era más ondulado y suave, su cuerpo había adquirido nuevas curvas, era mas alta y sin duda con una voz muy llamativa y bonita. Cantaba una canción que había creado ella misma al no tener nada que hacer, ya que casi no tenía muchos amigos, por que la consideraban extraña o en pocas palabras loca. Y al ir cantando no se percato que alguien caminaba justo en dirección a donde ella estaba, hasta que sintió chocar con algo y caer al suelo._



-¡Auch! Lo siento no vi por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí, iba un poco distraído – contesto un chico con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Luna tomo su mano algo apenada por un momento pensó que le gritaría que se fijara por donde iba o por lo menos un insulto cosa que no sucedió.

-Mucho gusto soy Blaise Zabanni y tu eres Lovegood ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero, puedes llamarme Luna si gustas.

-Claro me encantaría Luna – respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Luna se sonrojara.

-Bueno Luna fue un placer discúlpa si te dejo pero, tengo prisa ¿te parece si nos vemos después?

-¡Eh! Sí, claro me encantaría.

-Bueno, nos vemos Luna – se despidió el moreno dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas y sin más se marcho en rumbo contrario al de la rubia.

-¡Ahh!_-_suspiró risueña- Creo que esa es la sonrisa más linda que he visto en mi vida –se dijo así misma mientras continuaba su camino rumbo al gran comedor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Horas antes:

-Vamos Ginny no pensaras dejarme sola con ese hurón botador ¿verdad?

-Pues…

-¡Ginny!

-Esta bien, esta bien, no pienso dejarte sola además prometí que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.



-Gracias– le sonrió_._ Bien ¡vamos!,entraron al local y en un rincón de este divisaron una cabellera rubia y otra castaña y sin más preámbulo se acercaron a la mesa.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Un castaño muy guapo y un rubio aún más guapo, entraban a las tres escobas tomando asiento en el rincón más alegado, si eso era posible ya que el lugar no era muy grande.

-Maldita Granger, Maldito juramento, Maldito día, Maldito Nott, Maldi...

-¡Hey! ¿Yo por que?, cálmate no has dejado de maldecir todo el día – dijo Theodore Nott tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Pero como quieres que me calme!, si voy a casarme con ¡Granger! Con ¡GRANGER!, Sangre sucia, ratón de biblioteca, sor perfecta Granger, amiga de Potty y el pobretón y todo por un maldito juramento.

-¡Ah! –suspiró Theodore esto si seria difícil- Vamos Draco tranquilo ve el lado bueno, es la última petición de tu madre, bueno, aparte de que si no la cumples te mueres, pero como sea, Granger no es nada fea, ha mejorado mucho estos años, es inteligente, tiene una cara bonita y fina, tiene ojos marrones, tiene un cuerpo muy deseable, claro sin ofenderte, y también ya no posee el arbusto de cabello que tenia años antes, yo creo que es la mujer perfecta para un Malfoy .

-¡Ja, Ja! La mujer perfecta, sí claro _– _rió sarcástico.

-Enserio pero si no quieres, yo podría…

-Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió en un tono peligroso…

-¿Pero por que no? Digo sí tu no la quieres - le dijo provocándolo- Granger para mi es muy linda a pesar de ser una Gryffindor.

-¡Va! no es eso, no soportaria verte con Granger, Sangre Sucia Granger.

-¿Celoso?

-¿De quién de Granger?

-Quizas o podriá ser de mi...

Si las miradas mataran Theodore estaria tres metros bajo tierra o en pocas palabras muerto.

-Sí, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Pansy sabe algo de tu compromiso con Granger?



-¡No! Y ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, me mataría en ese instante.

-¿Quién te mataría en ese instante Hurón? _–_ interrumpió una voz la conversación.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas.

-Nadie que te importe comadreja. - contesto despectivamente el rubio.

Ginny le lanzo una mirada de odio puro hacia el rubio quien respondió con la misma intensidad.

-¡Ejem! -Carraspeó Nott- Draco volteo a verlo un instante y luego su mirada se dirigió a Hermione que miraba incomoda la situación.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamo Draco sorprendido- miren quien esta aquí y veo que por fin te dignas a vestirte bien.

-El como me vista Malfoy no es de tu incumbencia – respondió Hermione enojada tomando asiento frente a Nott.

-Si tienes razón, a mi que diablos me importa como se vista una sangre sucia como tú. - le respondió enojado.

-Bien ¿Y para que nos citamos?

-¿No es obvio? Vaya pensé que eras mas inteligente Granger pero, veo que las apariencias engañan – respondió despectivamente

-¡OH! Cuanto lo siento, pero ya sabes uno no es tan perfecto como tu.



-Sí, lo se - le respondió arrogante. Hermione solo rodo los ojos exasperada.

-Bueno en fin, como ya sabes tendremos que casarnos al final de el curso, y como quiero que MI boda sea perfecta, he decido iniciar los preparativos ya ¿Que te parece? Grancercita…

-Pues me parece buena idea, me parece que es lo más inteligente que has dicho hasta hoy -le dijo Hermione mordazmente

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, sangre sucia inmunda – le contestó enojado

-Bueno ya chicos,- dijo Nott interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación- No es momento de pelear tienen que preparar Su Boda.

-Yo concuerdo con él – dijo Ginny.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Después de un largo rato de insultarse, lanzarse indirectas y de estar discutiendo los preparativos de la boda, las chicas decidieron ir se por que ya estaba oscureciendo y así empezaron a correr rumbo al castillo…

-Hermione, espera ya me canse _–_ decía una Ginny cansada y toda roja por el esfuerzo.

-¡Vamos! Ya mero llegamos, falta poco, si no llegamos rápido Harry y Ron empezaran a molestarnos con preguntas… ¡así que corre!

Después de 10 largos y cansados minutos llegaron gusto a tiempo antes del que el sol se ocultara.



-Bien, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre _–_ dijo una Ginny muy hambrienta

-Sí, sí vamos – contesto Hermione dirigiéndose al gran comedor, donde comerían un poco_…_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEERME A: **

**karyta34****: **HOLA, ¿QUE TAL? FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN DEGARME UN COMENTARIO Y TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE SIGUAS LEYENDO, BYE.

**Heero Ainur Yuy Inou****: HOLA, HERMANITO, GRACIAS POR LEERME, Y POR APOYARME, ESPERO Y LO SUIGAS HACIENDO, ¡EEH!**

**x-Haiass-x**** : HOLA ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA PAREJA DRACO Y HERMIONE Y LAMENTO HABERTE TENIDO ANGUSTIADA,PERO, TRANQUILA TODO FUE UN SUEÑO, ESPERO QUE ME SIGUAS LEYENDO Y GRACIAS.**

**becky09****: HOLA, DE NADA FUE UN PLACER… ¡AH! Y DISCULPA POR NO SEGUIR LEYENDO, TE PROMETO QUE DEJARE UNO PRONTO Y SI, ES UN DRACO X HERMIONE.**

**Guishe****: HOLA, ¿DE VERDAD TE GUSTA? ¡VA! YO PIENSO QUE ES UN FIASCO, PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y PRONTO PASARE AVER EL NUEVO FIC QUE ME DIJISTE, DIARIO DE UN SEDUCTOR, MMM, INTERESANTE TÍTULO…**

**Araceli: HOLA, GRACIAS POR LO DE LA SUERTE Y ¿TE PARECIO MUY RÁPIDA? ¿QUERIAS QUE FUERA MÁS LARGA?, GRACIAS POR LEER, NO ABANDONES MI FIC…**

**canicabrunac****:****HOLA ¿COMO ESTAS? ME ALEGRA QUE TE PARESCA INTERESANTE, A MI ME GUSTAN MUCHO TUS FICS, ESPERO TE CONECTES PRONTO Y ME DEJES UN COMENTARIO… BUENO, CUIDATE MUCHO, BYE.**

**Ludmy****: HOLA GRACIAS Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR ESO DE LOS TIEMPOS VERBALES, LO TOMARE MUY ENCUENTA, ESPERO SIGUAS LEYENDO, BYE.**

**Luna Maltter Black****: ¡HEY! ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE, ESTA PADRE, AH Y GRACIAS POR LEERME, ME DA GUSTO TÚ OPINIÓN ESPERO Y TAMBIÉN ME SIGUAS LEYENDO.**

**Music-Princess07****: HOLA, UFF CREÓ QUE YA EH DICHO MUCHOS HOLAS, JEJE, ME HICO GRACIA TU COMENTARIO,** **GRACIAS POR LEERME, YO APENAS EMPEZE A LEER TU FIC, SI NO ME FALLA LA MEMORIA SE LLAMA ´´YO ME OPONGO´´ ¿NO? SI ES ASÍ ESTA MUY AMIGAS, LUEGO PASO Y TE DEJO UN REWIEV, GRACIAS.**

**Ginna IsAbella Ryddle****: HOLA, UFF SI DEFINITIVAMENTE EH DICHO MUCHOS HOLAS, JEJE, OYE GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME ALEGRO EL DÍA Y ¿DE VERDAD ME AYUDARIAS? SI ES ASI ME ENCANTARIA, LA VERDAD MI CEREBRO ESTA TAN SECO COMO UNA RAMA, SINCERAMENTE SIENTO QUE MI FIC ES UN FIASCO, PERO BUENO ESPERO TAMBIÉN SIGUAS LEYENDO Y GRACIAS.**

**Natt: HOLA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NATT, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO,ESPERO QUE SIGUAS LEYENDO. ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE NATT Y NOTT JEJE NO ES CIERTO, LOSIENTO,BUENO CUIDATE GRACIAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡ME CASARE CON DRACO MALFOY!**

CAPITULO 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NINGUNO, ME PERTENECE TODOS SON OBRA DE J.K.R**

**ESTE SENCILLO CAPITULO Y ALGO MAL ESCRITO SE LO DEDICO A FRIDAZZZ, UN CUMPLEAÑOS ATRAZADO, MUY ATRAZADO.**

* * *

- Vaya no creí que el gran Blaise Zabinni se rebajaría a ser amable con una traidora a la sangre como Luna Lovegood – Exclamo Pansy Parkinson entre sorprendida e irritada por el comportamiento del chico. – Y no lo niegues que te estuve observando.

- Tranquilízate mi querida Pansy- respondió alegre el chico- Sabes que desde la derrota del el señor tenebroso a nadie le importa el linaje de la sangre, mucho menos a mi.

- Eso no me explica por que fuiste amable con la amiga de Potter.

- Por que estoy aburrida de las mismas chicas mimadas y presumidas de nuestra casa, te puedo presumir que todas las chicas de nuestra casa han pasado por mi cama incluyéndote – le dijo más contento.

- Pero ¡vamos! Pansy no pongas esa cara que me haces sentir culpable.

- Claro como si eso fuera posible- ironizo Pansy

- ¡Jaja! tienes razón tranquilízate solo probare nuevos horizontes, será solo un rato.

- ¿Me prometes que no te enamoraras? – pregunto con un deje de tristeza, al pensar que si se enamorara perdería a su mejor amigo.

- Lo prometo – dijo muy seguro - ¿ Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre- pregunto mientras se encaminada hacia el gran comedor.

- Sí vamos- respondió siguiéndolo mientras pensaba que no sería así – _se que te enamoraras Blaise de alguien; tarde o temprano caerás en las redes de alguien. _

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

- Sabes que Ginny – hablo Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Iré a las cocinas a comer, no tengo ánimos de soportar los regaños de tu hermano ni los de Harry.

- Esta bien ve, yo iré a hacer los deberes de Pociones o si no el murciélago me pondrá a lavar los baños otra vez, nos vemos- se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Adiós – contesto con la misma sonrisa dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Al llegar pidió de favor a los elfos domésticos que si tenían algo que comer y estos mostrándose muy serviciales le sirvieron todo un banquete, del cual Hermione nada más tomo una rebanada de pastel de carne y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- ¡OH! ¡Vamos! Draco no me vas a negar que Hermione es encantadora. – Exclamo Theodore Nott divertido al ingresar al dormitorio que compartía con el Sly.

- ¿Encantadora? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- respondió algo asustado por los pensamientos del chico- ¿que tiene de encantadora? ¿los modales?

Teodoro rió con ganas al escuchar esto – No te lo he de negar que tienes unos encantadores modos de tratarte- respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pergamino y se disponía a escribir.

- ¿A quién escribes?

- A mi padre le diré que esta Navidad me quedare en el colegio

- Bien iré a dar mi ronda, si ves a Pansy dile que se apresure.- Y sin más salio del dormitorio sumido en sus pensamientos.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Al terminar de comer Hermione se excuso de los elfos que querían hacerla comer aun más, prometiéndoles que para Navidad les tejería más gorritos.

- ¡uf! – Suspiró - Que día no me vendría mal un paseo - Se dijo a si misma mirando su reloj- después Hare mis rondas, será solo un pequeño paseo - comenzó a caminar a las afueras del castillo sumida en sus pensamientos, iba totalmente distraída que no se percato cuando llego a lago. - Bueno ya que estoy aquí - Se quito los zapatos y metió los pies al agua, recostándose en el pasto y cerrando los ojos. Estuvo en esa posición cerca de media hora quedándose casi dormida, hasta que escucho un ruido en los arbustos que la sobresalto, rápidamente busco su varita y se puso de pie, empuñando la varita en esa dirección.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con temor

- Disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte – le dijo un chico que salio de los arbustos.

- Mi nombre es Richard Dashwood - Le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella – Soy de Séptimo, de Ravenclaw.

- Mucho gusto – sonrío aceptando el saludo – Soy Hermione Jean Granger, soy de Séptimo también de Gryffindor.

- ¿Que hacías en los arbustos?

- Me escondía

- ¿De quién?

- De las chicas de mi curso, llevan toda la tarde persiguiéndome- Contesto algo molesto sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Y tú que haces tan tarde aquí afuera?

- Yo… Hem... Me relajaba un poco.

- La vista es maravillosa – dijo el chico suspirando.

Hermione lo observo detenidamente era un chico bastante guapo, delgado y alto, de tez blanca, con facciones un poco finas, sus labios eran delgados y traía todo su pelo alborotado de color al parecer castaño. Supuso que al ser un chico bastante guapo por eso lo perseguían.

- ¿Como es que no te había visto antes? – Pregunto con curiosidad Hermione.

- Soy nuevo, ingrese este año, estudie en Durmstrang bajo la tutela de mi abuelo, pero, el murió en mi tercer año de escuela y tuve que mudarme con mi padre a Estados Unidos y ahí curse los otros tres años, después tuvimos que mudarnos a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre e ingrese a Howgarts, no estuve en la ceremonia de bienvenida llegué dos días después a la escuela, mi ceremonia fue en la oficina de la directora por eso no habías tenido la oportunidad de verme. – Explico el chico

- Mm... eso lo explica todo. – Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Y te gusta la Escuela Richard?- pregunto.

- Es una escuela maravillosa eso te lo aseguro.

- ¿Y has hecho amigos aquí?

- No, no, en realidad no, llevamos aquí una semana y no tengo mas que la compañía de esas molestas chicas de mi casa que no se despegan de mí… has sido la única chica bonita y que no me mira con cara de querer comerme que he encontrado – respondió el chico con un tono entre alegre y serio.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse por el comentario del chico no supo si lo dijo en broma o enserio, le parecía un chico agradable en comparación con el imbecil de Malfoy que lo único que sabía hacer era molestarla.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso. Quizás y el chico podría convertirse en su amigo.

- Es muy tarde deberíamos irnos antes de que cierren las puertas – Advirtió Richard

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Hermione colocándose los zapatos y emprendiendo el camino rumbo a la escuela.

Fueron en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione se debatía internamente en invitarlo a ir a Hogsmeade con ellos, no sabía si aceptaría y si a sus amigos no les molestaría, Finalmente soltó:

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo y con mis amigos a Hogsmeade el sábado? – Pregunto

Hermione con emoción de poder conocerlo mejor y cierto temor de que rechazara la invitación.

Richard se quedo sorprendido por un momento, no creyó, ni se espero que fuera tan amable de invitarlo a el un perfecto desconocido, recuperando la compostura rápidamente acepto gustoso.

- Bien entonces nos veremos el sábado a las 9:00 en el Hall – Le dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a las puertas principales.

- Esta bien, hasta entonces Hermione – se despidió el chico con una beso en la mano de Hermione.

- Hasta entonces Richard – contesto alegre mientras corría hacia su torre, mientras corría no se percato que unos ojos grises la observaban desde el pasillo contrario.

* * *

¡HOLA O TODAS!

Perdón por el retraso, lo lamento es que me desanime un poco y no quise seguir, pero aquí estoy intentándolo otra vez y si aun me leen quisiera agradecerles a : karyta34, biimba, liale, Natt - Nott, Laraisabel, rochy true ( por corregirme), Luna Maltter Black, friidaliizziiooz, lucero08 y a sujey ( muy expresiva la amiga).

Bien gracias por corregirme, estoy intentando mejor todo espero lograrlo pronto, muchas gracias a todos y espero que me lleguen sus comentarios y criticas.


End file.
